People Change
by Lily Lefebvre
Summary: We all know that James and Lily eventually end up together, but how did they get there?  This is my take.  There is a fine line between love and hate, and its really easy to blur that line sometimes.  Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

This starts off literally right after the hallway scene with Snape and Lily. Enjoy!

''''''''

Lily Evans walked quickly and as quietly as she could back up to her dorm, where she knew her best friends would be waiting for her.

She felt a little relieved after talking to Severus in the hall, finally ending probably the longest friendship she'd ever had, but coming to terms with how different they really were. But none of that helped from her heart breaking just a little bit.

Cara Linkus, Selene McGregavic and Jane Blankerton all sat around the fireplace in the center of their room, watching the door patiently. They had all heard what Mary had said about Snape being in the hall and they knew that there was a good chance that Lily was going to be upset when she walked through that door.

"I wonder if she'll want to do something?" Selene asked, shrugging.

"I really doubt it." Jane sighed.

"It's hard to tell what her reaction is going to be really, Snape was one of her best friends, and he did some damage today." Cara stretched her back.

"Well, that's what we're for, to play damage control." Selene smiled.

When Lily finally walked through the door they could tell she was sad.

"Want to talk about it?" Cara asked.

"Honestly there isn't anything to say. We've just become too different to be friends." Lily sighed.

"Good choice! Now, let's go have some fun! Let's sneak out of the castle, go get a drink. You know Rose would give you something a little stronger, all you'd have to do is ask." Selene smiled wickedly.

"Lenie.. I don't know about tonight.. How 'bout Friday?" Lily asked, thinking about the tests that they still had to take the next day.

"Oh.. Right.. We still have O.W.L.S…" Selene frowned.

"But we can still have some fun tonight!" Cara smiled. "Anyone hungry?"

The girls nodded.

"Let's go to the kitchens then."

They smiled and started walking down the stairs into their common room.

James Potter and his lackey's were sitting in front of the fire playing a game of chess.

"Damn." Cara whispered.

"We don't answer to them, just go." Lily slightly pushed Cara forward.

They started to walk across the common room to the portrait hole.

"And where do you think you're going at such a late hour?" Sirius asked, not even looking up from the chess game.

"Don't answer him, just go." Lily begged.

Sirius and James practically appeared from nowhere in front of them before they could escape.

"Are you kidding me?" Lily growled.

"Evans…" James started.

"Just shut… up.." Lily drew out the words for him.

"But don't…."

"I don't give a dragons balls what you have to say." Lily shook her head.

"I'm.."

"Petrificus totalus." Lily waved her wand and James hit the floor, frozen. "You just love the sound of your voice that much? You can't stop talking for ten seconds." She shook her head sadly, before muttering the counter curse and walking back up the stairs to her room.

"You can't possibly think that you're going to win her over with you four year old muggle antics right?" Cara asked, following her friend up the stairs.

"Damn I was hungry too." Jane shuffled up the stairs.

Selene winked at Sirius and followed Jane.

"Are you happy mate?" Remus called from the sofa, where Peter was holding his laughter in.

"What is your definition of happy?" He asked, laughing as he stood up.

"That's my boy." Sirius clapped him on the back.

Remus rolled his eyes and went back to figuring out his next chess move.

'''''''''''''

Lily packed her trunk quickly, knowing that her friends would want to draw out the process, making sure they had their rightful possessions, but Lily wanted to be alone and enjoy the last day at Hogwarts.

She walked down to the great lake, taking her shoes off she wadded into the almost freezing water. It was over 80 degrees outside but the lake never got any warmer.

She always felt safe in the water, even the great lake with all its mysteries appealed to her almost spiritually.

She sat down on the bank, watching the water lap lightly against the rocks. Her feet and legs dried quickly and she hoped that she wouldn't get a sun burn. The one down side of her Irish heritage is that she can't tan, no matter what she tried; she would burn and go back to being white and freckled.

Sighing she walked the short distance to Hagrids little groundskeeper's hut and knocked on the door.

"Lily, a'right there?" He asked when he pulled the door open.

"Just hoping for a last cup of tea before the term is over." She smiled.

"O, right." Hagrid said, putting his kettle on the stove.

"How'd ya do on yer exams?" He asked.

"I don't really know yet, but I think I did alright." Lily sighed.

"So what's re'lly on yer mind?"

"Petunia, my sister, is getting married to the most horrendous muggle… I honestly don't see his appeal at all. And she'll expect me to pretend that I'm normal and blend into the scenery." Lily smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry t' hear that. Good luck blending thou'." Hagrid laughed.

"I know."

Hagrid poured the tea and handed her a cup.

"What do you do over the summer?" She asked.

"Take care o' the animals, 'course. Keep Filch in line." Hagrid nodded.

"Oh, right." Lily smiled.

She finished her tea.

"Don' forget to write me." Hagrid waved.

"Never." She laughed.

She wondered around the castle some more before heading back up to Gryffindor tower.

"Lils there you are." Cara called from the corner.

"Yeah, sorry." Lily sat next to Selene.

"We waited for you, but we had to kind of finish without you." Selene sighed.

"I just wanted to be outside. I saw Hagrid, had some tea…" Lily looked around the common room. They were alone.

"They're all packing I guess, its been like this all day really." Jane shrugged.

"I can't believe its already time to go again… I feel like we just got all settled in." Lily sighed.

''''''''''''

The girls sat in a spacious compartment, stretched out, waiting to arrive at Kings Cross Station.

"You're going to come visit me this summer right?" Cara asked, smiling sweetly.

"Why don't you come visit me and be my date to my sisters' wedding?" Lily smiled.

"Just let me know when, I'm sure Mum and Da would let me come." Cara smiled.

"I'll write you. I'll write all of you." Lily smiled.

Rose Evans was waiting for her daughter in queue in front of the station.

Lily hugged her friends and quickly ran to her mother, pushing her trunk on a trolley.

"Mum!" Lily called, hugging her tightly.

"Lily darling."

Lily lifted her trunk into the back of the old truck before they drove away.

James Potter watched from a distance at the love that Lily clearly had for her mother.

"Ready son?" Harold Potter asked, before he aparated from the station and back to the mansion that was their house.

Hi! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of who knows how many to come. Please let me know what you think. I know it's a bit of filler but this isn't really the fun part…


	2. Summer

Lily stopped in the hallway to admire her parents wedding photo and how genuinely happy they looked.

"I still have my dress, I've kept it just in case one of you girls wanted to wear it, obviously Petunia isn't going to wear it." Rose smiled at her daughter.

"I would love to wear it, if it'll fit. Though I may have to find a husband first…" Lily laughed.

"Yeah, maybe." Rose laughed.

"I miss him soo much." Lily sighed.

"Me too." Rose hugged her daughter.

Martin Evans died two years ago from a heart attack and the family hasn't really moved on from the loss.

"Petunia is giving herself away… I asked her if she wanted me to, but." Rose sighed.

"She's been distant since we were kids, I wouldn't take it to seriously Mum, it's just who she is. Heartless." Lily shrugged.

"That's not very nice Lily."

"I know." Lily frowned.

Petunia yelled up the stairs for Rose.

"Love you." She smiled at Lily.

"Love you."

Lily walked back to her room, sighing she laid her head down on her pillow, not looking forward to the next week. Though Cara was coming to stay for a week, she wouldn't be there until Friday and it was still four days away.

Petunia kept her busy cleaning, and re-cleaning the house for the upcoming festivities.

"You even hint at how un-normal you are and I will kill you." Petunia threatened the first day she'd been home from school.

"Geez Petunia… I wouldn't kill you if you were un-normal." Lily smiling sarcastically.

"Why can't you be serious?" Petunia's face turned an unhealthy shade of red after that and she walked away.

Lily mostly stayed locked in her room unless she was really needed.

Cara's mom aparated right outside the kitchen window, which caused Petunia to scream and practically faint.

Lily laughed and ran outside to meet her friend.

"I'm soo glad you're finally here."

"Me too!" Cara smiled.

"Hello Mrs. Linkus, thank you so much for letting Cara stay with me." Lily hugged the older woman.

"Not to worry, she was getting on my nerves anyway." Mrs. Linkus smiled.

"Please, you were getting on my nerves." Cara laughed.

Lily led Cara up to her room and they lounged on her bed.

"So that bad huh." Cara asked.

"I've never felt this alone…" Lily sighed.

"I'm sorry love." Cara hugged her.

"I just want to get back to school. I love my mom and I love this house, but I don't belong here anymore."

"Please you belong here, your mother loves you more than mine loves me." Cara smiled.

"I know, but is that it?" Lily shrugged.

"So any hot guys coming to this wedding?"

"Have you seen my sister and her fiancé?" Lily laughed uncontrollably.

"I'm just going to take that as a no." Cara smiled.

Saturday morning was chaotic with Petunia's many friends and soon to be relatives running around the house trying to get ready for the wedding that was supposed to start at noon.

Cara and Lily dressed quickly in appropriate dresses and wondered down to the church that was only a couple blocks away.

"Snape lives around here right?" Cara asked, looking around at the houses.

"Yeah, but in the other direction."

"Have you seen him then?"

"No…" Lily sighed, that was another reason for why she was having such a boring summer.

"Good, he is soo beneath you."

The church was crowded and Petunia cried like a baby when she met Vernon at the alter.

Rose shed a tear and held Lily's had as she wished her oldest daughter happiness.

Lily and Cara tried to keep form gagging when the couple kissed and walked back down the aisle.

"You're right about one thing… Your sister certainly picked the most boring muggle…" Cara whispered.

"I know."

The reception passed quickly and the girls made and early escape back to Lily's house.

"Wow that was boring!" Lily sighed, pulling on shorts and a t-shirt.

"I'm soo sorry that you're related to her." Cara laughed.

"I hope my wedding is just as boring, just to annoy you." Lily giggled.

"I hope it is too." Cara nodded.

'''''''''

"So I guess James has been…." Cara started the next morning when the girls were eating breakfast.

"James… really? We've run out of things to talk about already?" Lily sighed.

"I know, but you really want to hear this.. Trust me." Cara nodded.

"Fine."

"He's been good all summer, he's been helping his parents out at their ridiculously huge house, and not out pranking anyone. Sirius is apparently worried about him." Cara smiled.

"Who cares if he's changed?" Lily shrugged.

"I just wanted to relay what I'd heard."

"He would have to do some really amazing redeeming things for me to even consider him to be a nice person. Right now, I don't even think its possible."

"I know." Cara sighed.

"So Selene still stuck on Sirius then?" Lily asked.

"More than you'll ever know." Cara laughed.

"I just hope he doesn't break her heart…"

"Pretty much a guarantee at this point."

"I'll break his wand hand…" Lily whispered seriously.

"You know you're mildly scary sometimes."

"I never told you how my dad was a mob boss did I?" Lily smiled brightly.

"You need to work on lying…" Cara laughed.

"Who said I was lying." Lily giggled.

"Your face says your lying."

"Well…" Lily laughed.

''''''''''''''

Cara left and Lily went back to being depressed and praying for the summer to end quickly.

"You're so weird…" Petunia said, before she left for her honeymoon. "Normal kids don't want to go back to school."

"Normal kids don't learn how to turn their sisters into toads…" Lily smiled.

"Shut up." Petunia left the room.

"You shouldn't say those things to her, it just makes her less accepting." Rose sighed.

"Mum, she threw that idea out the window a LONG time ago, trust me." Lily shook her head.

"I know darling. When do you want to go shopping for your new supplies?"

"Whenever you're ready?" Lily perked up.

A trip to Diagon Alley was just what she needed.

"How about tomorrow?" Rose smiled.

"Sounds great!" Lily smiled.

''''''''''

They walked through the Leaky Cauldron quickly, and Lily tapped the bricks revealing all the shops behind it.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that." Rose smiled at her daughter.

"Me either." Lily laughed.

They walked through the shops gathering all the supplies that Lily would need during her 6th year of schooling.

She got fitted for new robes and didn't run into anyone she didn't want to see, though she didn't run into anyone she wanted to see either.

"Is that all you need darling?" Rose asked.

"I think so." Lily sighed.

"Alright then." Rose lead them back to that Leaky Cauldron and they had dinner there before they drove back to their little house.

"Should we have gotten you an owl you think?" Rose asked.

"No, the school has some that I can use, its how we've communicated in the past…" Lily shrugged.

Lily had received her notification that she had been made a prefect again and her O.W.L scores were much better than she could have hoped for, five O's and two E's.

Lily smiled at the badge before she packed everything away into her trunk.

''''''''

Rose made Lily's favorite dinner the night before the train was to depart.

"I just want you know how much I'm going to miss you." Rose hugged Lily.

"Mum, I'm not going to be gone that long and I'll write you all the time." Lily sighed, trying not to be sad.

"I know."

They ate in silence.

Lily didn't sleep that night, and the next morning when her mother dropped her off at the station Lily could tell that Rose hadn't slept either.

"I promise to write when I get there." Lily sighed, holding back tears.

"I know. Have a great year and I'll see you at Christmas." Rose hugged her and Lily walked through the platform.

Lily pushed her trunk onto the pile and walked onto the train, sadly.

She tried to find a familiar face, but realized how early she was and found a compartment for her friends.

Lily wasn't alone long. Selene and Jane came gasping in.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked, confused.

"Nothing, we just wanted to race." Jane shrugged.

"I've missed you both soo much!" Lily hugged them.

"We missed you too." Jane smiled.

Selene watched out the window, smiling.

"I can't wait for this year to start!" She sighed.

"Me either." Lily smiled.

Cara found them a little later and they tried to contemplate how great their year was going to be when the train started towards school.


	3. Train

Lily watched out the window, knowing she would need to go to the prefects meeting in a bit, but she really didn't feel like changing.

Cara smiled knowingly at her.

"What…" Lily asked.

"I know what you're thinking." She mused.

"I doubt it." Lily smiled.

"You want to see James…" Jane giggled.

"Why do our conversations all go back to him?" Lily sighed.

"Because he is always on your mind?" Selene sang.

"Please… I have much more important things on my mind than a selfish toerag.." Lily shook her head. "I have to get dressed and go to the prefects meeting. I'll see you guys in the Great Hall."

Lily changed quickly and wondered back to the prefect compartment, she smiled at a few of her returning friends and waved at some of the younger, clearly terrified students.

Remus was staring out the window when Lily entered the cabin.

"Hi! How was your summer?" Lily smiled brightly.

"Great, yours?"

"Terrible."

"Sorry to hear that." Remus smiled.

Remus was the type of guy that Lily should be interested in, he was smart, caring, kind, everything she could ever want, but somehow she never felt that way about him, he was like a brother really.

"I'm glad you had a great summer."

They chatted about what classes they wanted to take and hoped they got paired for patrolling the school before the head boy and girl walked in.

"I figured you would be early Lily but Remus… Never took you for a goody goody." Frank Longbottom laughed.

"Looks can be deceiving." Remus smiled.

"Hey… I'm taking offense to that." Lily laughed.

"You probably should." Alice Newton smiled, sitting down across from them.

The rest of the prefects slowly flowed in and they started the meeting, divvying up responsibilities and getting to know one another again.

Lily didn't want to go back to her friends so she opted to be alone in the prefects cabin.

"You can come hang out with us." Remus offered.

"As fun as that doesn't sound…." Lily smiled.

She leaned her head against the window, watching the countryside fly by, before she knew it they were pulling up to the train station in Hogsmeade and she helped shuffle everyone off the train and into the horseless carriages.

Lily caught one of the last carriages and relaxed into the seat as the castle came into view.

"You look really tired." A girl no older than 13 whispered to her.

"Its because I am." Lily smiled.

"Oh." The girl said.

"Have a great term." Lily smiled and helped the girl down the little stair.

"Thanks, you too." And she ran off.

Lily wondered into the Great Hall and sat next to Cara.

"Listen we didn't mean to piss you off eariliar, and that isn't what I was going to say. But you know how those two are." Cara whispered.

"I'm not mad, please… Just forget it 'k?" Lily asked.

Cara nodded and went back to watching the first years being sorted.

"James hasn't even looked at you once…" Jane sighed.

Lily frowned.

"This is going to be a great year…" Lily whispered to Cara.

"Hey… It's not my fault."

Dumbledore made his speech and the food appeared on the table. The first years were surprised and ate more food than they probably should have. Lily worried she'd have to clean up puke at some point, she hadn't had to do that in the past years, but things change.

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter ate pretty much in silence.

"You know you want to look." Sirius teased.

"I just hate that she thinks I'm an arrogant jerk, I want her to think differently Padfoot." James sighed.

"This is going to be a really boring year isn't it…" Sirius frowned, shoveling food into his mouth.

"Not if you keep eating like that." Peter laughed.

"Like what?" Sirius asked, food spewing out of his mouth.

"Uh.." Peter cringed.

"What…" Sirius asked, confused.

"You eat like a damn cow." Remus laughed.

"I do not…." Sirius frowned.

James laughed at his friend, hoping that he wouldn't say or do something that would be considered arrogant.

'''''''''

Lily and Remus led the first years to the portrait hole and prayed that none of them threw up from all the good food.

"The password is crow foot, but it changes and you'll need to check the board in the common room once a week to make sure you have it. Any questions?" Lily asked.

"Alright, have a great night and we'll see you in the morning." Remus led the boys up to their new rooms and Lily did the same with the girls.

They both came back down to the common room.

"There is one little boy that we're probably going to have an issue with." Remus sighed.

"A new Sirius and James?" Lily smiled.

"Worse I think actually."

"You talking bad about us mate?" Sirius called from the fireplace.

"No, only stating facts." Remus smiled.

Lily expected, even anticipated hearing James' witty dialogue with Sirius but he didn't say anything, which only added to her overall confusion.

James stared into the fire, not really feeling the need to play into his friends' antics.

"Anyway, I just want you to be aware that if anything weird happens, it might not be us anymore." Remus smiled and walked away.

"Thanks." Lily called before heading up to her dorm to unpack and stretch out on her favorite bed.

'''''''''

Cara and Lily always woke up early, it was just how they functioned and this year would be no different.

"Good morning love." Lily called as she walked to the bathroom.

"Morning." Cara said, pulling her towel from her trunk and they walked into the bathroom together.

There were two shower stalls and a regular toilet stall. There was a large vanity mirror with plenty of counter space.

Lily French braided her hair down the center and pulled her sweater over her head.

"They really need to work on these uniforms… Don't they realize that they're every teen boy's fantasy?" Lily laughed.

"That's why they do it. To torture the boys." Cara laughed.

"There really is no other reason."

They grabbed their bags and walked down the stairs to the common room before leaving Gryffindor tower in search of something to eat.

"Okay I know that I said I didn't want t talk about it… But.. Isn't it weird how Potter is acting?" Lily whispered as she took little bites off a muffin.

"I told you that he was trying to be a better person." Cara smiled, "Clearly you've noticed he's different."

"That doesn't mean anything to me. All I know of him is tainted, he isn't a nice guy." Lily sighed.

"I know, but people can change right?" Cara shrugged.

"I hate when you say that." Lily smiled.

"We've all had bad days, maybe he was just stuck in a couple of bad years…" Cara whispered.

"Please don't say anything."

"What… to who? Jane and Selene? They're pretty much set that you're going to end up with James. Selene is practically in love with Sirius… I don't know what to do with that one. Just don't get too upset if they pick on you for it… Its who they are." Cara frowned.

"We need better friends."

"I couldn't agree more." Cara laughed.

"I don't know if I should take offense to that…" Lily smiled.

"Honestly you probably should." Cara threw a little piece of bread at her.

Lily laughed and ate the piece of bread.

Remus, Sirius, James and Peter walked into the Great Hall just in time to see the girls laughing and having a tiny food fight.

Remus had to hold Sirius back from throwing food at them.

"Do you want detention on your first day back?" Remus asked, sitting down.

"Well… its not technically our first day back." Sirius smiled.

"Shut up mate."


	4. First Week

Lily couldn't help but laugh at Cara and how she was trying to distract her from everything that had been going on around them.

As the students filed into the Great Hall one of the professors was handing out the schedules.

"I can't believe we have potions and defense against the dark arts with Slytherin again… Aren't you Slughorns favorite? Can't you get him to change his mind?" Cara laughed evily.

"You are thinking about something dirty… And no.. I can't." Lily smiled.

"Prude." Cara glared.

"Slut." Lily laughed.

"Eh… Maybe." Cara smiled over at Sirius.

"Do I need to tie you to your chair? You can't really be thinking about him like that can you?" Lily sighed.

"I can think whatever I like." Cara winked at her.

"I'll cut you… Paper cut you.. Those are the worst." Lily threatened.

"You wouldn't dare." Cara smiled.

"You're right.. But please don't drag me into that mess. I can't stand three of the four anyway."

"You know you probably should think about getting a boyfriend… People are beginning to wonder that maybe you don't like boys." Cara said holding her face serious.

"What…" Lily cried.

"Hey I'm just telling you what I've heard."

"Cara… You can't be serious."

"What.."

"I just haven't found the right guy yet… Is it too much to ask to find a guy I might actually want to spend time with? Why do these gossips have to keep talking about me?"

"Because James is always after you and you always say no. And I know you don't like him, but he is gorgeous."

"Then you date him." Lily said, annoyed as she walked to her first class.

Cara shaking her head as she followed after her.

"I don't want to date him…" Cara smiled. "Plus who cares what they say?"

Lily and Cara sat at the front of the Charms classroom waiting for the professor to come in.

'''''''''

Lily hit her head on one of the tables in the library.

"I think I took to many classes." She sighed.

"I'm hurting for you." Cara smiled.

Jane and Selene laughed as they walked into the library.

"You two have been very none whiny today, what's going on?" Lily asked.

"We're just happy to be back really." Jane smiled, looking over at Remus and company a couple tables over.

"Uh huh… And I'm Cleopatra." Cara smiled.

"You'd make a lovely Cleopatra, perhaps for Halloween?" Selene laughed.

"You are no fun." Jane sighed, glancing at Remus.

"You like him… What is wrong with you two? Did they slip you something on the train?" Lily looked between Jane and Cara. "I swear if someone starts to like Peter I'm out of here."

"Just because you don't like them doesn't mean that we can't." Cara laughed.

"I need new friends." Lily smiled, looking around.

'''''''''''

"They're looking over here at us." Peter whispered.

"Why are you looking at them?" Sirius asked, annoyed.

"Great." James sighed.

"Just because you're trying to be a better person doesn't mean you have to drag the rest of us down with you." Sirius smiled.

"Speak for yourself mate." Remus turned the page in his book.

"If this is how this year is going to be I'm just going to kill myself now." Peter frowned.

"Knife or potion?" Sirius smiled.

"Neither, I'm just going to throw myself off the astronomy tower."

"Good luck with that." James sighed.

They went back to finishing up their charms essays that were due by the end of the week.

''''''''

Lily couldn't sleep that night and wondered back down to the common room to have some alone time.

She sat in front of the fire place, annoyed.

The flames were dying down and she didn't feel like adding anything to the fire.

Before she knew it she was dozing off to sleep, completely unaware that she was being watched.

James Potter sat in the corner chair, afraid to move.

Lily didn't generally do things like this and he knew that there must have been something wrong.

James tiptoed over to her when it was clear that she was sleeping.

He watched her sigh in her sleep and curl up into herself on the couch.

He wanted to tell her how much he had missed her and that he was trying to become a better person for her, but he knew that if he said anything he'd ruin everything he was trying to work for.

Over the summer he realized how much of a prat he was and planned on working on that over the next years to become a person worthy of her.

Lily whispered for her mother in her sleep, a sad look on her face.

James' heart melted for her and he wished that he could hold her and make those sad thoughts go away, but instead he wondered back upstairs.

'''''''

Cara woke Lily up early the next morning.

"Morning love, but you probably shouldn't have slept down here. Who knows who may have snuck a peek or touched you…" Cara laughed.

"That's disgusting Cara.." Lily smiled.

They walked quickly down to breakfast and sat at their usual spot.

James smiled slightly at them when they walked in.

"How they hell is he awake before us?" Lily sighed.

"He was probably the one sneaking a peek." Cara laughed.

Lily tried to hit her but she jumped away.

"What… Act like you wouldn't like it."

The rest of the week passed in a blur and the girls were anxiously waiting for the weekend and their time honored tradition of staying up all night and gossiping.

"James hasn't said a word to me." Lily sighed.

"I knew you couldn't go a whole week without saying his name. You owe me Selene." Cara sighed.

"You guys are soo annoying." Lily smiled.

"Admit you want his attention and we'll never pick on you again." Jane smiled.

"I will never say that." Lily frowned.

"Why? Would you rather wait and we all have an I told you so moment later?" Selene giggled.

"I'm going to hurt you!" Lily laughed.

"You always resort to violence… I wonder what is wrong with you." Cara laughed.

"How 'bout I show you what's wrong with me?" Lily laughed and lunged at her friend.

"Get off me!" Cara laughed.

"Take the James thing back." Lily smiled, tickling her friend.

"Fine!" Cara sighed, and rubbed her side. "You are a cheat."

"Maybe." Lily laughed.

"And I didn't really take it back. You know you want his attention." Cara laughed.

"I do kind of miss him…" Lily whispered.

"WHAT!" Selene cried.

"If you don't shut up right now I will make you…" Lily frowned.

"Why do you miss him?" Jane asked.

"I don't know… its weird really, its like I don't really feel like school has started. He always made it more enjoyable. I guess I miss the banter… But I don't like him like that." Lily added quickly.

The girls all laughed and nodded.

"That is going to get taken the wrong way isn't it?" Lily asked.

They giggled and then nodded.

"I hate you." Lily sighed.

Lily pulled her blanket over her head, but couldn't help but smile.

"But seriously do you want to do something about that, or are we just going to be a prude like last year." Selene asked.

"Sometimes you are too blunt." Cara sighed.

"I don't know yet, k?" Lily said through the fabric.

"We can all try to be friends…" Jane whispered.

"That would be a great place to start." Cara smiled.

Lily nodded, embarrassed.

'''''''''''''''''

What do you guys think? I need some feedback here.


End file.
